ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman David
Ultraman David is a scientist ultra from Altara who appears in UltraFan Fight. Appearance Ultraman David resembles the Ultra Force member Chuck, but is blue and has blue crystals in various places all over his body. He has a beam lamp and two fins on his head, going backwards. David's yellow eyes are sort of square in shape similarly to Justice's and a light blue color timer that is coffin like in shape. He also has two bright red bladed fins on his fore arms. History Backstory Ultraman David was an ultra born on Altara, an ultra colony from the main Land of Light. Living a mostly alright life, his father was a scientist and went off world often while his mother was more of a stay-home warrior that was part Altara's planetary Space Garrison branch. One day in his infancy, his father went on an expedition to an unexplored part of space rich in dark matter; however, no one came back, nor did any search party sent to find them. Him going missing put some hard times on David and his mother, the warrior deciding to try and contribute to his field even though she wasn't a scientist type like her husband. She learned what basics she could and went from there. Raising David on her own proved hard time, but she did not give up. David himself enjoyed a relatively good childhood from there, being taught both science and some fighting capability, even sparring with his mother from time to time. He was saddened by his father's disappearance though didn't let it get him down, assuming he'd never know and so didn't care as much as others would. Eventually, he finished school, got married to a lovely ultrawoman, and took up the field of anthropology where he studied various alien races who had yet to leave their planets. He found it interesting observing their civilizations grow and develop, seeing how they'd be upon arrival into the wider galactic community. On a few occasions, invaders and space monsters threatened to destroy their societies until David came and put a stop to them. During a particular scuffle with a rogue choju near a village on Planet Vir, he struggled to completely go head to head with it, the super beast's superior power outmatching his. Luckily, some of residents of the planet helped him by blinding it and allowed him to finish it off. Despite normally leaving, the Virians wanted his attention and so he came out of interest. They thanked David for his heroism in dealing with the beast and had him meet a local leader of their world. One inhabitant caught his attention, a historian named Jerliku who "recognized" him from legends on the world. The two spent a bit of time together to which David learned of a legend of a being very similar to him, coming and managing to fight off a strange monster. The ultra thought the being could be his ancestor or his father and so thanked Jerliku for the chat, leaving Planet Vir right away. Back on Altara, David began to study the unexplored area his father had went into, discovering it was not so unexplored anymore. He found out going through its history that many ultras had gone to the planet and were all seemingly changed by their experiences. A few great conflicts and battles had also been fought on the world, resolving some major problems around certain parts of space. He thought about it and decided he himself would go to Earth in the hopes of solving his own problems and maybe obtaining info no one had on human culture. He kissed his wife goodbye and left for the green and blue marble, wishful of what he'd find there. Series While much is not discussed on it, he fought various kaiju and seijin. His father had gone to Earth some point only to be turned into a husk by an evil being and used as its body. Luckily with some help, he managed to put the villain. UltraFan Fight TBA Profile Stats *Homeworld: Altara *Human Identity: David Davidson *Family **Unnamed mother **Missing father *Romantic Status: Married *Children: None *Age **Ultra: 14 - 15,000 Years **Human: 43 - 50 years *Fighter Types **Main: Balanced **Sub: Power Body Features *'Color Timer:' Like most ultras, David has a color timer to measure how much solar energy he has stored up. While usually an ultra's time limit on Earth like planets is 3 minutes, David's is longer due to his color timer and goes down majorly only when in major danger. *'Beam Lamp:' A green crystal in his forehead that gauges his solar energy and blinks when in terrible danger. *'Altaran Crystals:' Crystals around his color timer that allow him to take in some energy attacks and use them for his benefit. *'Arm Blades:' Two sharp fins on his arms capable of slashing the skin of monsters and aliens with relative ease. Powers *TBA Trivia *His name was chosen by Kit. Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraFan Fight